


i keep telling myself i’m not the desperate type

by juniperProse



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Not Proofread, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperProse/pseuds/juniperProse
Summary: ““Hmm. Guess I’ll have to get you to shut up another way, then,” Shane says, and somehow he justsoundslike he’s smirking.”—Or: It’s exactly what it sounds like. They just make out. That’s it.





	i keep telling myself i’m not the desperate type

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, i don’t like to sound self depreciating (that’s just not how i roll), but i’m very very not happy with this fic. like, really dang unhappy. this is also way WAY too similar to my other fic ‘all i wanted was to be to close to you’ so. lmao.
> 
> but, i mean, i don’t want this to go to waste, and i’m sure Someone will enjoy this fic more than i do, so, here ya go!!!<33
> 
> title is from the song 7 minutes in heaven by fob, because how could i Not????? lmao

“Play seven minutes in heaven for a video, they said.”

“Ryan.”

“It’ll be _fun_ , they said.”

“ _Ryan_.”

“What, Shane?”

“If you’re going to just complain for the next-“ Shane checks his phone’s timer, “six minutes and 20 seconds, I’m leaving this closet right now.”

“The door locks from the outside, idiot.”

“Hmm. Guess I’ll have to get you to shut up another way, then,” Shane says, and somehow he just _sounds_ like he’s smirking.

“Wait, what? You don’t seriously mean-“

And there’s no going back now.

Shane cuts him off with a pair of lips on his- and it’s a little awkward, considering that Ryan was in the middle of a sentence when Shane started kissing him, but, like, _holy shit._ It does take a moment for Ryan to remember to kiss back, and it’s hard and their teeth clack together once or twice, but they just- _fit_ with each other, for lack of a better term. They continue fitting together for what feels like a long damn time.

Shane pulls back, needing to actually breathe actual air and not just Ryan. “Sorry- if you don’t- sorry, I’m sorry, we can forget that ever happened-“

“No! No, no no, that was good, you’re a really good kisser,” Ryan reassures him hurriedly.

“Oh, thank god. And, thank you, I think.”

“How about you uh, shut me up again?”

“Gladly.”

Their lips meet again, and Shane’s hands are cupping the sides of Ryan’s face, and _wow,_ kissing someone has never felt this good before.

They pull back from each other again to catch their breaths, and Shane mourns the loss of Ryan’s flawless lips on his, but it’s okay- Ryan is the perfect height to kiss at his neck, Shane quickly discovers.

“Fuck- dude, Ryan, _yes_.”

Ryan pulls back from his position against his neck. “Shane. You can’t call me dude after we just made out.”

“Fine then, _baby_.” Shane says the pet name with a wink, though it’s sort of pointless to wink, considering they can barely even see each other in the darkness of the closet, but, whatever.

“I- oh, alright, okay.”

“...Is that okay?” Shane’s called him baby before, but a line’s been crossed, and maybe the word means something more now. Shane can only hope.

“Yeah- yeah, I like that a lot more than dude,” Ryan says with a laugh. “A lot, lot more.”

“Pff. C’mere,” Shane says, leaning down and tugging Ryan in by the back of his head.

It’s like something tense had snapped between them in the past few minutes or so, and it’s absolute perfection, in Shane’s opinion. Ryan’s lips are so full and so soft, and the little whimper Ryan makes when Shane bites at his bottom lip is _heavenly._ He wants to hear it again and again and again, ideally.

Then they both jump apart at the sound of a phone alarm going off.

“Oh, fuck, the video!” Ryan says, alarmed.

“You forgot that this was for a video?!”

“Well so did _you,_ apparently!” Ryan shoots back. “Fuck, make yourself look presentable-“

“I’m presentable as hell,” Shane says, though he has no way of knowing if this is true, and he also seriously _doubts_ that it’s true.

“No,” Ryan says, squinting and giving him a once over in spite of the lack of light. “Nice try, but no.”

A knock raps at the door. “You guys good in there?”

“Uh-“

“Yeah! Fantastic! You can open the door now!”

“ _Shane!_ ”

—

“Hey,” Shane hears from above him, while he’s sat at his desk doing fuck all later on that day. He quickly looks up from his computer screen.

“Mmmoh hey Ryan, didn’t see you there,” Shane says, having obviously actually seen Ryan there.

“Are…” Ryan starts, then swallows and sits down at his chair before continuing. “Are we cool?”

“Cool as a cucumber, baby,” Shane replies in a way he hopes comes off as a ‘joking-as-a-reassurance’ way and not a ‘I’m-joking-to-dismiss-this’ way. “I mean, I’m cool if you’re cool.”

“Yeah, I’m cool.”

“Cool. Glad we’re in agreement there.”

Ryan wheezes at that, and Shane loves that dumb noise, and loves being the _cause_ of that noise even moreso. If he could get paid to make Ryan Bergara laugh, Shane would take that job in an instant.

Wait; he sorta already does have that job.

God, he’s a lucky guy.

“So uh… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab dinner together after work today?” Ryan asks in a failed attempt at a casual manner.

“Depends,” Shane says, smirking.

“On what?”

“Well, can we play a little uh, seven minutes in heaven after dinner at my place?”

“Oh my god, shut up, Shane.” And there’s that laugh again. “I’m not going back in a closet anytime soon. In more ways than one.”

“Fair. Maybe just the making out part of it, then.” He’s grinning, no longer smirking, at this point.

Ryan nearly chokes. “Oh- yeah, okay. I’d like that, I’m down with that.”

“Sounds like a date then, baby,” Shane says, and he absolutely can’t wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that i’ve never made out with anyone, ever, in my life????? cause i think it’s real damn obvious after this fic


End file.
